Slytherin Lioness
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Hermione overhears what Harry and Ron really think about her and turns to her true friends and her love. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


Slytherin Lioness

"That ugly little know it all." Ron said, "How much longer must we put up with the bossy bookworm?"

"Not much longer thank goodness" Harry replied, "I mean seriously how could she think we would actually want to be her friends? We only keep her around to do our homework and to cheat off of."

"Exactly," Ron says laughing, "I think she even has a bit of a crush on me."

"Bit of a crush? It's more like she is madly in love with you mate." Harry replies.

"Like I would want to be with a bushy haired Mudblood like her" Ron shudders. "Enough talk about that bucktoothed beaver, let's play some chess."

I can't believe it my so called best friends really think that about me? I'll show them, I'm not someone you mess with.

"Hey guys." I say with a fake smile, "How's it going? Did you finish your assignments?"

"Hey Mione," Ron replies with a grin, "No we have been so busy with Quidditch we haven't been able to. Do you think you could do it for us? We have to get to practice again soon."

"Yes, of course," I reply "What are friends for?" Then I start walking away. "I'll just put them in your bags in your room when I'm done."

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!" Harry calls after me. Boy are they in for a surprise when they get back what I'm going to give them as an assignment. I head out of the Common Room and head to the Dungeons right to the entrance of the Slytherin dormitories.

"Hey Mia over here," Pansy calls from where she sits with the guys. I walk over and sit on Draco's lap.

"Hey Mia, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Stupid so called friends are only with me to use me I overheard them saying so." I tell, "They were talking about how ugly I am and how I'm a stupid Mudblood in love with Ron." I feel Draco stiffen under me when I say Mudblood.

"Bloody idiots" Blaise says.

"I know how could they possibly think this magnificent, gorgeous and sexy woman be ugly," Adrian agrees, "If she wasn't with Draco I would be all over her." He received a death glare from Draco, "What? I can look but not touch."

"In love with Ron, that's like saying she is still a virgin." Theo throws in I give him a reproachful look, "Don't give me that look, "You're the loudest screamer I have ever heard. A silencing spell can't even keep that quiet."

"Silencing spell? Now why would we use one of those? I want everyone to hear what only I can do to her and whose she is." Draco says with a smirk.

"What? You said that was only one time." I say hitting him. "And that it was only for the looks they were giving me." Draco just smiles smugly.

"Not helping mate," Adrian says laughing, "Just gets us hard and gives us something to wank to and I know we all have." Draco glares at them all in turn repeatedly and pulls me closer putting his arms around protectively.

"Well it's dinner time,' I say laughing, "We should go. Is it alright if I sit with you guys?" Draco looks at me in shock.

"You really mean it love?" He asks, "You finally want to go public?"

"I think it's time Drake," I reply, "I no longer care if my friends hate me and try and break it gently to them."

"I love you Mia," He says giving me a soft kiss.

"I love you too my dragon." I reply. We all walk together to the Great Hall. I walk hand in hand with Draco before we get there Draco stops.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mia." He asks looking me in my eyes looking for any uncertainty. When he sees none he smiles, kisses me and leads me through the doors. The room becomes silent while we walk to the Slytherin table. When we sit down the Slytherins look at me and all give me a bit of a grin. They approve of me something about a fierce temper not to be messed with and Slytherin tendencies. After that all hell breaks loose.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with the ferret?" Ron screams with a red face.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Harry asks much calmer.

"What hasn't he done to her?" Adrian mumbles, "Who knew how kinky the so called goody two shoes Gryffindor is."

I turn red and ask, "Is sex the only thing you think about or are you just jealous you aren't getting any?"

"It's been a while," He replies, "I'm a bit bitter when I have to listen to your passionate love making."

"Aw poor baby," I say teasingly messing up his hair. I look at Ron and Harry and smirk. "Now why can't I sit with my boyfriend and friends?"

"Boyfriend?" Ron shrieks.

"Friends? You are friends with these snakes?" Harry asks.

"Yes, and I have been since I started dating Draco years ago," I say smirking like a Slytherin, "And these are my true friends who don't use me to cheat off of and plan do ditch as soon as graduation." They look at me in shock, "Oh yes that's right I heard what you two said about me."

They got mad and went to pull their wands out but before they could I was surrounded by Slytherins I didn't know well and have never even talked to. All with their wands drawn and pointed at the two boys who look truly terrified and pale.

"You will not raise a hand or wand to our princess," an intimidating boy says I recognize him as a Slytherin beater. "She may be a Gryffindor but she is accepted as a Slytherin and Malfoys girl. You threaten her you threaten all of Sytherin and trust me that is not a battle you will win." I hear an echo of agreement from the other Slytherins.

Two small first year twins go in front of Harry and Ron and say together, "She has been chosen as our princess not only by our prince but by all of Slytherin and we will not stand for you disrespecting her." They then proceeded to kick both boys hard enough to question if they will ever be able to have children. "Leave now and never come back or we will do much worse." The twins smirked while the boys waddled off for fear of further injuries all the while sending glares at Draco and I.

I have tears in my eyes by how the Slytherins willingly protected, defended and accepted me without even a second thought. I look into Draco's eyes and say, "I love my Slytherin snakes especially their prince."

"As we love you, our brave lioness," He replies kissing me passionately.

**Review please! And PM me if you have any story ideas or pairings.**


End file.
